MTC device triggering is one of features defined by the Third Generation Partnership Project's (3GPP's) Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A), as disclosed in Non Patent Literature (NPL) 1. The MTC device triggering is initiated by MTC server to network and terminated at MTC device. MTC server can be in or out of 3GPP network domain. A rouge MTC server may send many MTC device triggering messages to overload the network. Moreover, if MTC device responds to un-authorized triggering, it will cause battery consumption, sending of data towards the rouge MTC server and potential mis-behaviour/mis-configuration of the MTC device. Therefore only valid triggering from authorized MTC server should be sent to MTC device. Thus the MTC server should be able to establish security association with the 3GPP network and MTC device to have end-to-end security between them. On the other hand, it is also possible that rogue UEs (User Equipments) or MTC devices respond to triggering, this should be prevented by allowing only authorized devices to respond to triggering or developing solutions to check device authorization.
It is also possible that the MTC device triggering is not received by the target MTC device due to issues like network failure. In order to reduce traffic, both the MTC server and the network should be able to resend the triggering.